


Очень сложное задание

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018
Summary: «Познакомься с капитаном Таркиным поближе, — велел учитель сразу после миссии в Цитадели. — Он очень интересный человек. Мне бы хотелось знать, что ты о нем думаешь».





	Очень сложное задание

**Author's Note:**

> Энакин перешел на Темную сторону в самом начале Войн клонов (предположительно после того, как ему отказала Падме, но об этом в тексте ничего нет), открытый финал. Вдохновлено заявкой с однострочников «Анивейдер/Таркин, Война клонов, благодарность за спасение. R+», но рейтинг не удался.

Обычно Вейдеру нравилось выполнять задания учителя. Каждое из них было вызовом, требовало напряжения сил на грани и за гранью возможного. Несколько недель блужданий по пустыне Кета, сражение с армией дроидов на Мустафаре — без оружия, одной Силой, охота на нексу в холодных лесах Чолганна. Потом начались тайные миссии в поддержку Конфедерации — или против нее, в зависимости от интересов учителя. Опасности и лишения питали его Тьму, делали крепче, безжалостнее. В снах-видениях после подобных поручений он видел, как два величайших ситха, Дарт Вейдер и Дарт Сидиус, вместе, рука об руку, разрушают старый и строят новый мир — мир, в котором никто не посмеет ему ни в чем отказывать. А потом он сам становится настолько великим, что с легкостью убивает учителя, ставшего ненужным.

Испытания силы и воли никогда не страшили Вейдера. Но бывали другие задания — более сложные и изощренные. Одно из них как раз сейчас сидело напротив него и задумчиво потягивало вино из высокого бокала.

«Познакомься с капитаном Таркиным поближе, — велел учитель сразу после миссии в Цитадели. — Он очень интересный человек. Мне бы хотелось знать, что ты о нем думаешь».

Если Дарт Сидиус чего-то хотел, долгом его ученика было выполнить это. Беда в том, что Вейдер никак не мог определиться со своим отношением к капитану. Тот не на шутку раздражал его своим нескрываемым высокомерием, привычкой оставлять последнее слово за собой. И вместе с тем Вейдер не мог не признать, что суждения Таркина, резкие и бескомпромиссные, были по сути своей верны. Он не был одаренным — Вейдер сразу проверил это. Однако у учителя тоже совсем не ощущалась Сила, пока тот не открылся ему. Возможно, Таркин — тоже ситх? И задание заключается в том, чтобы выяснить это?

— Вы всё молчите, генерал.

— Немного устал. Отличное место.

— В этой кантине лет двадцать назад господин канцлер впервые приоткрыл мне свой Великий план… Вы ведь тоже в курсе?

— Понятия не имею, о чем вы, капитан, — с издевкой протянул Вейдер в ответ. — Думаю, Совету джедаев будут интересны подробности. Так что там за план?

Пожалуй, это было лучшей тактикой: нападать первым, колоть словами, пока он не выйдет из себя и не проявит как-нибудь свою Силу — если она есть. Но Таркин только спокойно улыбнулся краешками тонких губ.

— Вы прекрасно обо всем знаете, генерал Скайуокер. Мы часто говорили с канцлером о вас, и он рассказал мне… много любопытного.

От Вейдера не укрылась небольшая, но многозначительная пауза. На что это он намекает? О чем ему говорил учитель? Через силу улыбнувшись в ответ, Вейдер постарался никак не показать свое раздражение и закипающую злость. Он глотнул вина, подсел к Таркину ближе, боком к столу, и спросил:  
— Что же именно обо мне говорил канцлер?

— Что вы — особенный джедай. И его слова полностью подтвердились, я увидел это своими глазами.

— Как? Когда?

— Во время побега. Я заметил, что вы сдерживаете себя, не выкладываетесь полностью, как остальные джедаи. Скажите честно, генерал Скайуокер, — наклонился к нему Таркин и понизил голос, — вам ведь хотелось, чтобы ваши друзья были убиты, верно?

Вейдер отшатнулся от него. Отвернулся, глотнул вина. Холодная покалывающая жидкость освежила горло. Слишком наблюдательный. Или же он чует Темную сторону, потому что сам — одаренный?

— Вам показалось, капитан Таркин, — сказал он наконец.

— Но вы намного сильнее их всех, ведь так? Вы, — Таркин с нажимом произнес последнее слово, — Избранный.

Разговор вновь уходил куда-то не туда. Вейдер осознал, что вместо того, чтобы выводить собеседника из себя, только бесится сам. Возможно, потому что рядом с ним Вейдер порой чувствовал себя наивным и слабым — так же, как с учителем. Ложное ощущение: Таркин всего лишь человек. И даже если он владеет Силой, элемент неожиданности не на его стороне. Где бы он мог спрятать свой лайтсайбер — возможно, в сапоге… Взгляд Вейдера с интересом скользнул по худощавой фигуре Таркина. За поясом или в кармане рукоять бы выпирала…

— У нас на Эриаду говорят, что молчание — знак согласия, — снова нарушил тишину Таркин.

— И на что я сейчас согласился?

— Выпить еще.

Таркин подлил еще вина и поднял полный бокал.

— Благодарю вас за спасение, генерал, — произнес он серьезно.

Кивнув, Вейдер выпил и наконец почувствовал приятное расслабляющее головокружение.

— Оказывается, вы знаете слова благодарности? — спросил он, вновь не сдержав ухмылки.

— Слова легко вылетают, быстро забываются. Благодарить надо делом.

— Что же вы сделаете, капитан? Переведете на мой несуществующий счет кругленькую сумму? Подарите мне шкуру вирмока — или кто там у вас на Эриаду водится?

Тем временем трезвая часть разума Вейдера принялась сочинять отчет учителю: капитан Таркин умный, наблюдательный, разбирается в сортах вина, интересный. Да, с ним определенно интересно.

Интересно, если его сейчас придушить Силой, как скоро он начнет просить пощады?

— Во сколько же вы оцениваете жизнь, которую я вам спас, капитан Таркин? — продолжал напирать Вейдер. — В кредитах, в ответных услугах? Удивите меня.

Строго говоря, не он один спасал Таркина из Цитадели. А если быть окончательно честным, то эти вопросы должна была задавать Асока, спасшая его от лап Собека. Но она слишком глупа, подобное даже не пришло бы ей в голову. Острое желание унизить идет от Темной стороны, оно запретно для джедаев.

Вейдер же и не пытался сопротивляться. Напротив, поддался удовольствию так, как учил его Дарт Сидиус, полностью уйдя с головой в темную сладкую волну. В комнате похолодало, бокал звякнул о полупустую бутылку вина.

— Вы действительно хотите этого, генерал? — уточнил Таркин.

— Да. Благодари меня по-настоящему.

При этих словах лицо Таркина — некрасивое, с мертвенно впалыми щеками — замерло, словно он прислушивался к неслышно бушующей вокруг них Силе. А через мгновение он плавно соскользнул со стула и опустился на колени. При этом капитан не выглядел униженным, а стоял так, будто делал нечто очень важное. Идеально прямая спина, уверенный разворот узких плеч и этот несносно проницательный взгляд, словно он знал о Вейдере все, даже его настоящее имя. Выглядеть высокомерно, при этом стоя на коленях, во всей Галактике мог, наверное, лишь один Таркин. До боли захотелось сбить с него эту спесь.

— И это всё? — рявкнул Вейдер зло. — Всё, до чего ты додумался?

Вместо ответа Таркин, не поднимаясь с колен, все с той же раздражающе безупречной военной выправкой преодолел два шага, которые их разделяли. Склонился, наконец, так, что взгляд Вейдера невольно приковала его шея, обманчиво хрупкая. Наверняка она такая же, как и весь он — упругая и горячая. Таркин почти лег на пол и начал целовать его пыльные сапоги, жадно приникая губами к коричневой жесткой коже, словно мечтал об этом всю жизнь. Это было настолько дико и неожиданно, что Вейдер замер от удивления, получив то, что так желал — униженно пресмыкающегося Таркина, Таркина, полностью отдающего себя в его власть.

Через долгие мгновения, когда вернулась способность мыслить, Вейдер шевельнул рукой, и Сила послушно потянулась к обнаженной, болезненно приковывающей внимание шее. Он сжал ее слегка и тут же отпустил, лишь предупреждая. Таркин вздрогнул всем телом, поднял лицо. Губы его были серыми от пыли, а взгляд блестел непривычно голодно.

— Мы могли бы продолжить у меня, — сказал он спокойно, будто и не творил сейчас… странное. — Кабинка даже одной из лучших кантин Корусанта все-таки не очень хорошо приспособлена для благодарностей.

— Вы хотите еще? — удивленно спросил Вейдер.

— Нет, генерал. Это вы хотите еще.

Следовало бы придушить его покрепче за подобную самоуверенность, но Вейдер сдержался. Все-таки у него было задание, а в домашней обстановке Таркин наверняка расслабится и покажет свою истинную сущность. Вейдер ни за что не разочарует учителя.

— Хорошо, — бросил он нарочито небрежно. — Я согласен.


End file.
